Oscars
by leamicheleisgod
Summary: this is my first time writing on here so please tell me what you think and hope you like it! :


With anticipation, Cory knocked on Lea's trailer door, goose bumps forming down his arms as he did so, butterflies forming in his stomach. He knew Lea was terrified that the paparazzi and the rest of the world found out about their relationship, not only because she likes her privacy but because that's what made her last relationship crumble. As the trailer door opened Cory's heart started pounding until he heard the sweet gentle sound of her voice. "Hi" Lea simply said as Cory melted at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

Cory took a deep breath to calm down "Hi" he sighed trying not to look as nervous as he felt, as he walked into her trailer and shut the door. "I-I need to ask you something" he stuttered as he sat on her navy blue fabric sofa, hands moving up and down on his knees. Sitting down next to him and laying her tiny black painted nailed hands down on his shoulders.

Lea looked worried. "Cory what's wrong" she asked trying to read his blank expression on his pale face.

"Nothing, well who are you going to the Oscars with?" he asked crossing his fingers she would say no one.

"Jon of course" she answered confused why he asked that. "Cory you know even though I want to we can't go together, everyone would-"

Cory stood up cutting Lea off "Would what? Suspect that we're dating? Lea we are dating" his nervousness switching to anger as his voice rose. "They already think we're dating anyway, all I wanna do is walk hand in hand with my girlfriend down the red carpet" his voice grew louder as his face turned as red as his car, he looked down at her still sitting on the square imprinted designed couch, Lea opened her mouth but nothing came out, he never screamed at her before, she understood where he was coming from but the fact that he yelled at her with such rage was too much. He looked like he was going to explode as he bellowed at her making her feel like the worst girl friend ever. Soaking herself in insults she felt tears forming in her eyes, slowly falling down her tinted cheeks and her throat closing up she got off her couch and darted out of the trailer, before he saw her crying.

After she slammed the door and sprinted into her black Mercedes like she was going for the Olympic medal for track and locked the door, she poured out crying into the palm of her puny hands, she knew he barley did anything but she was under a lot of stress from so many people and him making her feel belittled was just the straw that broke the camels back. She was done, between having to memorize 10 pages of lines by Monday, all the paparazzi drama and Cory blaring at her she just wanted to go home, so she started up her car, wiped her tears, not even caring that all her makeup was running down her face making her look like one of the members of _Kiss_, texted Ryan that she was going home early knowing he would understand and drove off.

Cory still in Lea's trailer felt horrible, now sitting back down elbows digging into his knees and his face leaning into his hands he knew he shouldn't of yelled at her, he knew she was under a lot of stress and was trying to save their relationship, with all this in his head Cory knew what he had to do.

Not even telling Ryan he hopped into his candy apple red Ferrari and drove off, knowing Ryan would be furious, but his relationship came first.

As Lea was drinking a cup of coffee and in her fuzzy green pin striped pajamas trying to practice her lines she saw from the corner of her eye a bright colored car pull up into the large over populated parking lot. Now looking into the window Lea saw it was Cory and quickly closed the curtains so he wouldn't see her. Lea didn't know what to do so she just sat there in her dining room until the door bell rang, then causally got up and opened the door pouting. As she opened the door she saw Cory standing there in her favorite white button down shirt he has, dark washed blue jeans and black leather shoes holding a bouquet of red roses, her frown quickly grew into a shy smile. As she leaned in to kiss is lips he whispered sorry as there lips smacked together and her hand gently touched his kneck, and he held her by the waist. She simply smiled and nodded. "Me too I over reacted" she sighed as there foreheads touched.

Cory looked at her with confusion and sat down on her couch. "Lea don't be sorry, I should never, ever raise my voice at you, you don't deserve it, if you don't feel comfortable going to the Oscars with me then go with Jon I understand" he stated gingerly grabbing her hand and sitting her down on her brown leather couch. "As long as I get to have you after" he smirked and then winked at her making her laugh and blush at the same time.

"You don't have too" she hinted inspecting her nails and raising her right eye brow as a side smile appeared on her face. Cory just looked at her trying to understand, but he couldn't, Lea looked up at him, "You don't have to wait till after" her smile growing wider trying to help him figure out what she means without actually telling him.

"Wait what?" he questioned still looking really confused. Lea laughed at his adorable stupidity.

"YES! I will be your date to the Oscars" she yelped happily now beaming. Cory's hazel eyes lit up in astonishment making them look pea green, then hugged Leas petite body squishing her and gently pressing his chapped lips against her faint colored lips making her giggle softly.

"I love you" he whispered after calming down from all the excitement as her head was pressed into his left shoulder as he was holding her now lying on the couch.


End file.
